


魔法决斗的正当方法

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 在与Loki的“决斗”中，由于对手不断查找规则漏洞，Strange一次也没有赢过；他忍无可忍，决定向Thor打探Loki弱点，被迫听了Loki和他的前女友们（或者前男友们）的往事后，他想到了取胜方法。
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Other(s), Loki/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	魔法决斗的正当方法

**Author's Note:**

> 更新日志：  
> 现已修复Stark对话中关于“恢复系数”一词的误用，并杀了一个作者祭天；

Stephen Strange绝对知道怎样把非变异超级英雄吓得心脏病突发。熟睡中的Tony Stark隐约看见黄色光圈时如是想到，说不定他之前就是靠这个来把正常人整去手术室的。  
“虽然地点位于卧室但我来之前确实侦测了一下整个房间里只有你一个生命体，没有人会料想到你会在下午两点十分仍在睡觉。”嗯，把正常人吓出心脏病的第二个方法：说话不加标点符号。  
“顺便一提，我确实考虑了一下你‘自娱自乐’的可能性。但是鉴于你的罗曼史，以及已婚事实，可能性为零。”  
Tony拉扯一下被子，说实话空调真的有点凉，“所以，你有什么事要找伟大的Tony Stark帮忙，如此紧急，以至于不得不闯入我和Pepper的卧室？”  
“好极了，你还记得你欠我这件事——”  
Tony打断：“停！我什么时候欠你了？Stark工业在我睡觉的时候破产了吗，还是你其实是来自另一个地球的Strange？”  
Strange撇了撇嘴，一副“如我所料”的神情：“两个月零二十七天前，我们打败了Thanos的那天。”  
伟大的慈善家、亿万富翁、前花花公子、现Pepper的好丈夫当然记得那天发生了什么（就算不知道两个月零二十七天前是哪天，击败Thanos是哪天绝对记得），Strange画了个圈把睡衣宝宝从魔爪中救下，然后自己拍了拍Strange的肩膀，说：我欠你。  
但他是在开玩笑！  
人人都知道Stark喜欢开玩笑！  
Tony清了清嗓子，从被子里出来，开始找衣服穿。Strange如果有要紧的事，Tony不应该在被子里；如果Strange没有要紧的事（比如他和Wong两个人穷得吃不起饭要去表演街头魔术等等），他要教育Strange一番，Cap肯定会因为有人替他完成工作而感激涕零。  
他们面对面坐在Pepper挑选的温馨餐桌面前。  
Strange一脸严肃：“我需要你开一个派对，狂欢派对，邀请范围越大越好，必须邀请到Thor，然后想办法让他弟弟不要来派对。”  
“所以是关于Thor的领养弟弟事宜。”有点扫兴，并不是说Tony天天指望着有Thanos那种反派要消灭半个宇宙，但是——“你知道第一代复仇者在八年前就把Thor的弟弟打得毫无还手之力了吧？第一代复仇者只有六个人，六个人。”  
“还是说，你看上Loki了，想把他哥哥找来为你指点迷津？我可以理解，真的，可以理解，完全不会谴责你……”  
Strange皱着眉头，好像受到了极大侮辱：“你的脑袋里都是什么糟糕念头？我之前和Loki进行决斗，但他通过作弊取胜，所以……”  
Tony又一次打断了他：“所以你要通过同样的作弊手段，从他哥哥那里套出来他的弱点。”  
“了解对手不是作弊！”感觉耳鼻喉大夫的脸更长了是怎么回事？  
·  
虽然复仇者大厦早就被卖掉好多年了，虽然复仇者基地没有任何娱乐设施，虽然Tony认为Thor完全不会被灌醉，虽然“庆祝Thanos被击败”派对已经举办过了一次，但这场“庆祝Thanos被击败无海盗局长复仇者特供版”派对还是如期召开了。  
Strange看着由彩色气球构成的“庆祝Thanos被击败无海盗局长复仇者特供版”一行字，对他身边的Tony低声说：“你觉得这个标题合适吗，Stark？我还不是复仇者。”  
“当然合适，怎么不合适，”Tony拿起明显不是餐桌上的蜡烛，在Strange头上、双肩上比划一下，“I dub thee Sir Strange.现在你是复仇者了，欢迎加入复仇者联盟大家庭！”  
Strange夺过Stark手中的蜡烛，“我是不是还要以圣徒名义起誓，向你奉上永恒的忠诚？你觉得圣乔治·华盛顿听起来怎么样？”  
“Well，他作为新教徒一定会感谢你帮他加入天主教的。”  
·  
看着Strange随手拿起一个酒杯，Tony忍不住小声说道：“你知道你不能通过地球酒精灌醉一个维京外星人吧？”  
“我当然知道，我的图书馆大小约是你的三十万倍。我往里面加了料。”  
“只是出于善意提醒你，”Tony撇嘴，“顺便一提，我没有图书馆，只有一个Pepper的小书架。”  
Tony一点也不关心Strange向Thor的酒里加了什么料，只是希望Strange这种神不知鬼不觉的投毒技术不要用到自己身上好。  
“所以，Thor，你上次怎么没有带着你的锤子，”Stark感觉这个锤子比几年前见到的小了一圈，“如果你上次就带着，我们上次就可以玩‘谁能举起Thor的锤子’这个游戏了。”  
Thor把锤子放在茶几上，摊开手，显然是欢迎复仇者们进行这个“举锤子”游戏，“不是我故意扫兴，我的朋友们，而是这个锤子最近才重铸好，”他皱了皱眉头，“我的锤子之前被我的姐姐捏碎了，然后发生了一连串的紧急事件，完全没有时间去修理它；直到三个星期前，我才在弟弟的帮助下找回一些锤子的碎片，显然碎片没有找齐。”  
Strange开始望向天花板，不知道在思考什么。反思自己的魔药有没有炼制成功？要是现在才发现魔药存在隐患可是要被开除斯莱特林呀，斯内普教授。  
Tony空手上前试了试，锤子纹丝不动，“好吧，我应该知道，花花公子不是我配不上它的原因，拯救半个宇宙也不足以挽回我堕落的灵魂。”他自嘲道。  
“Cap？”Tony望向Cap，却发现他和Sgt.Barnes不知道在角落里干嘛，“呀，Cap看起来很忙，Bruce要不要来试一试，看看自己的灵魂有没有在几年间变高贵？”  
Bruce笑着摇头：“我没有什么变化，感觉我依然是我。”  
“Hmm，除了变高、变大、变绿了，没有什么变化，”Tony望向新一代复仇者们，“来试试？”  
立即响应号召的是睡衣宝宝：“可以使用超能力吗，Mr.Stark？”  
“当然可以，但我不认为超能力有帮助。”Tony回想起上次和Rhodey的努力尝试，从推进器的功率来看，发射个阿波罗11号都不成问题。  
然而奇迹发生了：锤子起来了。  
或者说，锤子和茶几一起起来了。锤子黏在茶几上，作为一个整体，被Peter拎在空中。  
“呃，如果我松手，茶几会不会摔坏？”  
“别担心，Stark有的是钱，如果你松手了，他说不定会因为地板砸坏而感谢你，”Strange以他一贯的冷淡语调说道，“他不喜欢Fury敲定的装潢，过于……原话是怎么说的？过于美国队长。”  
“嘿！”Tony开始抗议，顺便瞥了眼Cap，他依然在远处和Sgt.Barnes在一起，“那是我和Steve还没和好时说的话，我的意思是这个装潢太死板。”  
“所以我可以松手？我快撑不住了……”Peter气喘吁吁。  
“当然可以！”Tony有点想把Peter开除复仇者了，聘用童工是一回事，童工受伤又是另一回事了，“这只是一个游戏，而非任务！”  
随着嘭——的一声，茶几落在了地上，地板上有个坑。一个明显的凹陷，显然，茶几没有那么沉，Tony有点想知道Mjolnir的重量，但是常规手段显然无法测量。  
“我得到了一些启发。”Tony转过头，发现Strange在进行一些复杂的魔法操作：把自己的无名指和大拇指捏在一起，再把小拇指放到中指上穿入什么的。哈，法师们。如果法术能让Mjolnir飘起，Loki的女朋友就肯定一只手数不过来。  
在Strange完成他的施法步骤后，锤子纹丝不动。  
“要知道，如果通过魔法能让你举起锤子，Loki估计早不知道举起来多少次……”Tony没有说完，因为Mjolnir在Strange的手中。  
“What，How，”Thor结结巴巴，不知道应该说些什么，“你对我的锤子做了什么？”  
Strange松开手，锤子摔到地上。“技术上说，我的操作对象不是Mjolnir，而是这一片空间及茶几表面。”  
“我明白了，你在有限区域内塑造了零重力场，并改变接触面间的分子结构，将范德华力降至最低，”Tony若有所思，“所以，在外太空中，任何人都能举起Mjolnir.”  
Strange坐到Thor身边，真诚地看着他，递上一杯加了料的酒，“真的非常抱歉，Thor，我只是想验证我的理论，并非想通过作弊手段夺得New Asgard的统治权。”  
“不，你不必道歉，这些小技巧很有意思，”Thor毫无防备地喝下Strange递来的酒，“我认为，我弟弟也能轻而易举地通过这些小技巧举起锤子。”  
Thor笑得一如既往，没有任何表情证明他发现自己被下药了。而且这是Thor，Tony基本可以确认，他完全没有发现自己被下药。  
“真的吗？”Strange的表情假得不得了，看来不是所有法师都有欺诈天赋，“你觉得他会以什么方式来举起锤子呢？”  
“让别人看不见Mjolnir，然后弄出一个假的Mjolnir自己举着？啊，别这样Strange，我弟弟虽然身体孱弱，但这些小技巧还是很在行的。”  
被Hulk甩来甩去后近乎毫发无伤，哈，身体孱弱。Tony不由看了一眼Bruce，发现Bruce也有些尴尬。  
“我不确定这样是否冒昧，但是，”Strange终于拿捏好了一个真诚的表情，“你介意告诉我，Loki是怎么学习这些‘小技巧’的吗？”  
“Asgard有一个专门教授魔法的机构，但我弟弟不能去，因为那是为有身份的女士们准备的，不是Loki的身份不够体面，虽然他名声狼藉，但他始终是王子，是Odinson，他的身份绝对尊贵，但是，他不是女性，和有教养的闺阁少女们整日厮混终归是不体面。”  
“他当然明白这点，所以，我们的母亲单独教他，”Thor的那杯有料之酒见底了，却又自动填满，“哦，谢谢，Strange，我有的时候真的不理解Loki，魔法是女性的技艺，他为什么要学？”  
Thor终于意识到了Strange也是一名法师：“我是说，Asgardian Magic都是女性的技艺，你的魔法当然不是，Strange，我绝对无意冒犯你，从我有记忆以来就没见过第二个男性学习这些技巧。”  
“如果他当初不学习魔法，或许就不会遇到Amora，也不会害死Lady Sigyn，说不定他现在会和Sigyn安定下来。”  
这里面大有问题，Tony不得不打断：“在Asgard有没有同性恋的概念？Amora和Lady Sigyn听起来都是女性的名字，而据我所知，你的弟弟，Loki，是彻头彻尾的同性恋。”  
Thor皱起眉头，音量因为生气而提高：“你怎么能玷污我弟弟的名誉？Stark，我知道他当初把你扔出窗户很不对……”  
“我哪里玷污他的名誉了？你知道同性恋这个字眼是什么意思吗，哦，Thor，原来在你眼里，我是因为他把我扔出窗户而生气十年的那种人？”  
“我当然知道同性恋是什么意思，和鸡奸犯是一个意思！”  
哈，好极了，来自Asgard的种族主义、性别歧视，如今又加上了LGBT歧视。  
正当Tony打算穿上盔甲，打算为LGBT群体献上自己的正义时，Thor被Strange摁下了。Strange的手抬起时，果不其然看到了一些黄色的光芒。  
Strange对Tony眨了一下眼，而Tony则不得不要忍下说出“我已经结婚了并且对你完全没有兴趣”的冲动。  
“这个法术真棒，”Bruce笑着，“如果我能早点认识你，Dr.Strange，或许我就不必躲到印度去了。”  
“相信我，那时候我还不会这些法术，Dr.Banner，”Strange坐到Thor身边，“在地球上，我们并不认为同性恋是一种犯罪或者异常行为，这是正常的，完全没有问题。你必须接受地球和Asgard有很多不同的地方，例如我们最长也活不过一百岁，喝完酒后不用摔杯子，以及同性恋完全正常。”  
Strange板着脸看着Tony，而Tony确定那是让自己保持安静的威胁。好吧，魔法决斗位列第一，其他统统靠边站。  
“我还是有点想知道，你们怎么知道我弟弟是……同性恋的。”Thor盯着自己的杯子，里面的酒又盘旋着满了起来。  
Tony神采飞扬，扫了一眼Strange，意为“我也不想说话呀可是没有办法嘛”。  
“有时间我一定要给你讲完整版本，Thor，真的，不听完整版本绝对是人生一大憾事，不过，今天只能讲一个简略版了，大概是Thanos死后的几天，Strange让我把Loki从他的圣所弄走，我当时也没多想，就找了好多模特去勾搭你弟弟，从亚裔到Wakanda风情，从比你弟弟矮两个头到和你弟弟一样高，绝对、绝对都是美女，但没有一个成功的，我和Strange心灰意冷地坐在圣所里，听着你弟弟在楼上搞破坏，垂头丧气，饿得不行，点了个披萨，然后那个送披萨的小伙把你弟弟弄走了。”  
“排除所有的错误，哪怕答案再荒谬也是答案，你可爱的、纯洁的、无辜的弟弟，是GAY！”  
“这不可能，”Thor喝了口酒，好像完全没听见Tony前半段话，“我弟弟绝对和女性有过性关系，他经常和Amora假借学习法术名义，不让任何人进去，躲在他自己的房间里……”Thor比了个下流手势。  
“如果他们不让任何人进去，你怎么知道他们在？”Tony把下流手势还给Thor，“对于法师们来说，隔音应该并不困难？”  
Thor把特大号酒杯放在地上（因为茶几已经损坏），“你没有见过Amora，Stark，你不知道Amora有多漂亮，没有男人能拒绝她，甚至女人也会被她蛊惑。”  
Thor停顿一下，明显对于接下来的话题感到犹豫不决，“关于Lady Sigyn的死，我和我的朋友们有两种推测，一种认为Sigyn爱上了Amora，Loki出于嫉妒杀死了她；另一种认为Sigyn发现了Loki和Amora的偷情，找他对峙，争执之下不小心杀死了她。我个人倾向于Loki误杀，因为弟弟事后显然很沮丧，在放逐Amora之后，他就离开了Asgard，在Alfheim开始了下一段感情。”  
“那么这段感情对象的性别是？”Stark还沉迷于向Thor证明Loki的性取向，天啊，Stark是不是忘了为什么要开这场聚会。  
“是一位漂亮的女士，她的父亲是一名巫师，母亲不是当地人，在她小的时候就因水土不服去世。她和Loki共处了几十年，后来她的身体也因不适应环境而糟糕起来，她的父亲就带她去其他领域了。”  
“Loki离家出走的时候你跟着了吗？”Stark看着Thor的表情，开始得意洋洋，“你也不会因为这点小事，去问你们的那个全天候监控员是吧？所以这些事情，全部，全部都是Loki告诉你的。”  
Strange开始考虑，要不要把Stark放倒，因为Thor看起来真的想揍他，可Stark看起来完全没有意识到这点：“我们可是在谈论Loki，你是他的哥哥，你应该最了解Loki了，是吧？这可是在谈论Loki，谎言之神。”  
“不，我非常确定Loki确实有了一段感情经历，”不愧是能够举起Mjolnir的Thor，Strange注意到Thor手上青筋暴起，但他依然没有用武力教Stark如何安静。  
“因为他带回来了一个孩子。”  
Strange突然不想放倒Stark了，一半是因为他好奇Thor的忍耐力有多好，一半是因为他想了解对手的，呃，生平过往。  
“绝对是我弟弟的孩子，因为它和我弟弟一样是变形者，虽然它更喜欢以蛇的样子出现，我不知道它的性别。”  
Stark愣住了，Strange也是。最后，Stark打破了沉默，“Doctor，是你图书馆中的书满是胡说八道，还是我现在处于曼德拉效应*中？”  
*曼德拉效应：指集体记忆与事实不吻合  
Strange打量着Thor身上快要溢出的疑问，最终决定说道：“我认为，这是因为Thor不知道，Jotunn只有一种性别。”  
然后Strange飞快说道：“如果说之前我只是怀疑，那我现在确定了。Thor现在变得更为疑惑了，即使是你，Stark，我认为你也能观察出来。Thor Odinson不知道他‘弟弟’的真实性别，他一直认为Loki是纯粹的男性。然而，事实上，所有Jotunn是一种单性别生物，他们既可以成为父亲，也可以成为母亲。”  
“Loki单一性别说并非只来自某本书的记载，伟大的法师Dr.Strange实际检验过。”Stark显然不明白安静一词要怎么拼，但现在Strange没有时间处理这个，因为Thor看起来要戳死他。拥有女朋友可以，但拥有男朋友不可以？如果他成功活下来，他一定要找Cap.Rogers教育Thor一番。  
“不不不，Stark不是这个意思，我从来没有脱下过你弟弟的衣服，从来没有。我只是出于学术探讨，想要研究一下他的内脏排列。”  
“你把我弟弟解剖了？”Thor开始召斧子了，明明锤子就在脚下。  
“不，我们通过法术，透视了他的内部器官。期间没有任何伤害，没有任何疼痛，没有任何流血。”Well，好极了，Strange听见斧子落在地上的声音，Thor收手了；可能砸坏了某些器具，但是，管他的呢？Stark有的是钱。  
Thor又回到了他的沙发上，“我很抱歉，Strange，但是，Loki一直不是很知道要自我保护。”  
“在Asgard的每个体面人都知道要远离Amora，因为一旦被她接近，就不可能再次逃脱。在Amora还没有掌握什么魔法的技艺时，她就已经很危险了，同时有着好几个男性陪伴，战士、商人甚至于议会的议员，只要她愿意，女性也会屈从；很多人都认为，Amora是通过俘虏宫廷的侍女而见到Loki的。在见到Loki之后，她和以前那些朋友就开始减少联系，以至于每个人都相信，他们处在一段情感关系中。”  
“消息越传越远，最终传到了Sigyn耳中。哦，Sigyn是农场主的女儿，所以她的消息不是很及时；但是，相信我，Sigyn的品格足以撼动Mjolnir，她善良、勇敢，虽然缺少恰当指导，但她依然是出色的破甲剑（Estoc）**使用者，这也是父亲、母亲以及我都希望他们尽快结合的原因。然而，Lady Sigyn在订婚仪式的前一天死了。父亲对外声称，Sigyn服毒自杀，但我和我的朋友都知道，Sigyn不是会自杀的那种人。”  
**破甲剑（Estoc）：其实更像是一种锥子，可能类似于现代军刺，用于破骑兵，难以直接造成致命伤  
“如果Loki当初根本没有见过Amora就好了，”Thor又喝了一口酒，然后皱着眉头，“是不是你往酒里加了什么东西？Strange.”  
哦吼，斯内普教授功亏一篑，算错了魔药的持续时间。Tony蹑手蹑脚站起，假装从容穿上盔甲，假装要去看Rhodey玩得开不开心，虽然他根本没有连接任何人，“Rhodey，哦，你在天台，一个人吗？哦，和Carol在一起，什么你竟然管‘人类史上最强人类上尉’叫Carol，什么时候的事？得了吧，你称呼她Carol的时候就是在暗示我应该知道了……”  
直到看见天上的月亮，Tony才松了一口气。  
“需要我联系最近的心理咨询师吗？Boss.”  
太棒了，Friday以为Tony疯了，不过比起被Thor暴打一顿，这显然太赞了。“不，Friday，我需要重新编写你的代码。”  
“以及，等Thor离开美国时提醒我，我要去看看Strange，以免没人替他收尸。”  
·  
Strange躺在地板的坑里，这应该是睡衣宝宝之前砸出来的，而非Thor把他甩来甩去。不过，也差不了多少，这些法师怎么回事，一个个都这么耐打了。看看Strange这鼻青脸肿，专门往脸上打？看错你了，Thor.  
“看来魔药课要重修了，斯内普教授。”  
“你在说什么Stark，我的药没有问题，是‘服毒自杀’这一联想破坏了整体效果。以及，我认为我是个拉文克劳，Loki才是斯莱特林。”  
“你才是在说什么，我是拉文克劳，你是斯莱特林。”  
“不，你是格兰芬多……”  
“Cap是格兰芬多，我聪明、谦虚、实事求是并且为人正义，绝对的拉文克劳。”  
“并且你相信自己说的话？”Strange躺在坑里仰视Tony。  
但这个奇妙的对话视角，让Tony相当不舒服，“当然，为什么不，你为什么不起来？脊椎断了吗？需要我拉你起来吗？”  
“不，我在这里很好，有助思考，Thor确实给予了我决斗窍门，”然后Strange的斗篷开始拍打Strange，“我要和Loki发展情感关系。”  
“哈？”  
某种意义上，Strange的斗篷还是挺聪明的，比它的主人聪明。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.3.29  
> 如今看来，这其实是一个《两个福尔摩斯向锤哥秀 ~~推理~~ 智商，其中一个福尔摩斯被暴揍一顿》的故事


End file.
